Websites and many other computer files are created with the assumption that those who are using the files can see the file content on a computer monitor. Because websites are developed with the assumption that users can see, the sites do not convey much content audibly, nor do the sites convey navigation architecture, such as menus and navigation bars, audibly. The result is that visually-impaired and physically disabled users have difficulty using such websites.
Conventional systems have been developed to help visually-impaired users use websites, but these systems often require software and hardware to be installed at the user's computer. Many of these systems simply use screen reading technology alone or in combination with print magnifying software applications. The systems have shown to be costly, unwieldy, and inconvenient. Furthermore, because such technology is installed on the user's computer, visually-impaired users cannot effectively use conventional computer files anywhere except at their own computers. As a consequence, websites and other computer files are often inaccessible to visually-impaired user anywhere except at home.
Several conventional systems have been developed to overcome this problem by enabling visually-impaired users to access some computer information using any touchtone telephone. In essence, a caller accesses a special computer by telephone. The computer has access to computer files that contain audio components, which can be played back though the telephone to the user. For example, a text file that has been translated by synthetic speech software into an audio file can be played back to the user over the telephone. Some systems access audio files that have already been translated; some translate text-to-speech on the fly upon the user's command. To control which files are played, the user presses the keys on the touchtone keypad to send a sound that instructs the computer which audio file to play.
Unfortunately, these systems also have drawbacks. Large files or those having multiple nesting layers turn the system into a giant automated voice response system, which is difficult to navigate and often very frustrating. Typically only text is played back to the user. Graphics, music, images and navigation systems like those on a website are not. Furthermore, the metallic voice of the computer-generated speech does not convey meaning with inflection like a human does, and is tedious to listen to, especially for significant volumes of information.